The present invention relates to adhesive labels and more particularly to multi-purpose numerical conversion labels which are especially intended to be utilized on vehicle speedometers bearing indicia representing speeds in miles per hour so as then to provide an indication of equivalent speeds in kilometers per hour.
With the ever increasing adoption of the metric system and the introduction of sign posts showing speed limits on public roads in kilometers per hour, the owners of existing vehicles, such as automobiles, vans, trucks, motor cycles and the like, fitted with speedometers showing speeds in only miles per hour face the potential difficulty of not being certain of whether or not they are exceeding the indicated speed limit. The appreciation of this problem has resulted in numerous proposals for converting such existing miles per hour speedometers. The existing proposals have, however, presented certain practical disadvantages. For example, the wide variety of sizes and shapes of existing speedometers has meant that, if a one-piece transparent decal or label is to be provided for application over the cover glass of a speedometer, then a very large number of different labels in all shapes and sizes must be provided.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an adhesive label which can be utilized on a wide range of existing speedometers regardless of their shapes and sizes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an adhesive label for the aforesaid purpose and which label is simple in its structure and therefore, relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adhesive label for the aforesaid purpose and which can be applied without any great effort to an existing speedometer cover glass.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.